Draco: Mi único pecado es ser un Malfoy
by LoreLoveSakura
Summary: Casi un asesino, su platinada cabellera desordenada por un crucio piensa en su siguiente paso, varios momentos importantes...solo es Draco...


Draco…Solo soy culpable de ser un Malfoy…

Draco, sentado en frente de una chimenea, observando el elegante baile de las llamas…la noticia más terrible le había llegado, y la maldad, por más extrema que era no bastaba para cumplir con el mandato de su Sr.

-Draco…lo siento, se que si te hubiera alejado de tu padre nada de esto estaría pasando…no debo dudar de mi Sr. Pero es una locura que te mandase a matar a Dumbledore…

-EL espera que muera, el espera que termine haciéndole pagar a papá…y con eso a ti…pero no lo va a lograr porque lo voy a matar…para mi es más importante tu vida que la de ese viejo…

-Draco, ese viejo, por más que lo odie es uno de los magos más poderosos y admirados del mundo, si lo llegaras a matar te convertirías en un enemigo público, tu cabeza sería recompensada…

-Prefiero eso a tener que vivir con la culpa de que por mi incompetencia y cobardía mataron a mi madre, la única persona que no piensa que soy una basura…

-Mira Draco, te prometo que te voy a ayudar, solo dame tiempo…-Draco solo asintió y se giro para continuar viendo la chimenea, como si viéndola todo lo que estaba pasando fuera a terminar…su cabello ahora estaba desordenado, pero aún así no perdía el porte esencialmente elegante de los Malfoy ''Maldito apellido, maldito padre…Maldito Lord''

Dejó que el tiempo pasara, dejo que sus planes fueran madurando, pero una cosa era cierta, no iba a permitir que un anciano le ganara esa batalla…iba a asesinarlo a toda costa…además de que era la forma perfecta de vengarse de cierto cara rajada que le hacía la vida imposible…

Draco simplemente pensaba en el peligro que corría con todo lo que estaba pasando, así que durante el mes que le quedó de vacaciones se dedicó a investigar sobre al seguridad del castillo…

-Una puerta…lo único que necesitaba era esa puerta…así que para ganar puntos con el Lord solamente debo encontrarla…y mantener a Potter lejos de mis asuntos…aunque no es él el problema…lo que necesito es alguien que pase desapercibido, porque si lo uso a el sería demasiado obvio-Un monólogo era lo que mantenía Draco en su cabeza mientras se paseaba por en frente de una tienda en el callejón Knockturn…pero apenas ve un objeto en uno de los estantes un brillo de esperanza aparece en los ojos del Slitherin-Esto es, una mujer no se resiste a una joya…

Por que a pesar de que lo intento día tras día, usando lo mejor que da mi cabeza no lo logro…se que no soy un asesino, pero, que hago si prefiero ser un asesino a un asesinado…Porque tengo que ser un Malfoy, aunque me duela admitirlo un Sangre-sucia sería mejor, incluso un pobretón como Weasley, al menos el no se tiene que preocupar por esto involuntariamente, el está en esto solo por ser un buen amigo, idiota, si pudiera me mantendría alejado de esta guerra en cambio de poner en riesgo la vida de mi madre y la mía, porque mi padre tenía que meterse en esto, sabiendo que si el caía yo me hundía con él…lo que no sabe el Señor oscuro es que a mi padre le valgo lo mismo que lo que le valía Dobby, a el le importará realmente muy poco si muero, pero como a mi si me importa…tengo que hacer esto, a menos de que quiera terminar muriendo después de la peor Sesión de Criciatus de la historia…

Ni el collar, ni el veneno, nada de nada, ese viejo tiene más suerte que Potter, pero lo peor de todo es que el cara rajada sospecha algo…lo mismo que el viejo, se la pasa al pendiente de lo que hago…no soy un asesino, sólo espero que alguien sea capaz de entenderlo antes de juzgarme…

Esta noche será el golpe final…ese viejos e fue con Potter, los mortífagos entrarán al castillo, y cuando Dumbledore vuelva, lo mataré, tan sencillo como decir Avada Kedravra…

Porque me habla así, porque no me odia, porque no tiene miedo, porque es tan difícil, porque, si como lo dije son solo dos palabras, porque si está desarmado sigue siendo elegante e intimidante, cuanto odio esto, cuanto me odio a mi mismo, porque lo tengo que matar de esta forma…a pesar de que lo odio acepto que fue granda, porque tiene que morir a manos de un mocoso de dieciséis años, porque el señor oscuro ni siquiera se digna a matar el mismo a la única persona a la que le ha temido realmente…

Un momento…Snape, que demonios hace acá, que demonios hace en este lugar, no un momento, no, yo debo hacerlo, no lo apunte, no…tengo que-Pero Draco es interrumpido dentro de sus pensamientos por una mano que lo jala, y una voz impetuosa que le ordena que salgan corriendo…-Lo siento, pero a veces la muerte es la consecuencia de una vida como la suya…solo espero que alguien logre entender que, solamente soy culpable de ser un Malfoy…

-Bien Draco, espero que sepas cuales son las consecuencias de tu cobardía, ahora Narcisa es la que estará en peligro…

-Cállese, que usted está en las mismas condiciones que yo, solo que ahora todo el mundo mágico estará detrás de Ud.-Una sonrisa maliciosa sale de los labios de el Rubio, una de esas sonrisas orgullosas y prepotentes que molestaban a Severus a tal punto que le daban ganas de asesinarlo ahí mismo…

-Sólo porque tu no pudiste hacerlo Draco, yo lo tuve que matar por un juramento, tu no lo pudiste matar por pura cobardía…así que no me vengas con sarcasmos, en eso te llevo la suficiente ventaja…

-Solo es un perrito faldero que perdió a mi madre a manos de un Malfoy…así que por eso lo hizó…perrito faldero…

-Perrito faldero yo, JA…Mírate, de no haber llegado yo tu te habrías arrepentido a costa de tu propia vida, eres el perrito faldero de Dumbledore…el de Potter y el de tu padre…

-Ahora no nos podemos poner a perder tiempo, Sangre-Sucia…-Ahora me siento sucio diciendo eso, porque mi sangre está más sucia que la suya, al tener ahora la culpa de haber puesto en peligro a mi propia madre-No pregunte como lo se…digamos que Granger es poco discreta…príncipe mestizo…solo queda ir a buscar a mi madre, porque si en algo tiene razón es en que morirá si no vamos por ella-Ojala alguien entienda que mi único pecado es ser un Malfoy..


End file.
